Rivals
by JM
Summary: Finally! The third chapter of Rivals is up and running! Kouyako fans, this fic is for you guys! Please don't forget to review.
1. Confronting a Rival is NEVER a Good Idea

Rivals

I know I'm suppose to be writing " Misunderstandings", but I just have to write this Kouyako. Hope you guys like it too. Don't worry because the next chapter of " Misunderstandings" should be out soon. Until then, here's " Rivals". 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, k? Okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Yolie's POV*

I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! He's too perfect. He's good at basketball, academics, and… I don't know. All I know is that he is the most vexatious, disgusting, ugliest person on the face of this planet. Everything about him just irritates me! He thinks he's _so _remarkable. I hate show-offs. He's so competitive too! 

I stomped out of Biology class, which is my last period of the day. I just can't stand to be in the same room as that… creature! I made my way down the hall, smoke practically coming out of my ears. I rushed to my locker, spun the combination, and yanked it open so hard I actually hit the person next to me.

" Sorry," I mumbled, and continued to stuff my pack with necessary things for tonight's homework.

" Oh it's Yolie," a very familiar voice sneered behind my back. 

' Please not him. Please not him,' I prayed. Unfortunately, my prayer was not answered for there he stood, smirking and all. Man, I hate him! I despise him! I loathe him! I. Hate. Izzy Izumi.

*********

~ Izzy's POV~

I used to think that I'm exceptional. Well, not that I don't anymore, mind you. I still do. But I always thought that I'm the brightest creature ever been born in this planet. Nobody is better than I am. That is, until I met my superior. Yolie Innuoe. (AN: Is that right? I keep forgetting her last name!) 

She's been bugging me ever since I transferred here at Riverdale High School. No, we never talk with each other as long as we can help it, if that's what you're thinking. She's just… way too good, even though I hate to admit it. Everyday, for the last six months I've been here, we've been competing at absolutely everything! Who's in the lead, I have no idea whatsoever, but I sure wasn't going to let her win.

" What do you want jerk?" she replied harshly.

" Oh, I just wanted to wish you all the luck in the world for tomorrow's competition." 

" Really? Actually, I was about to tell you the same thing," she answered nonchalantly. " Well," she sighed as she turned around, finally facing my way. " I better go. God luck tomorrow 'cause you're gonna need it."

Then, before I got the chance to retort, she sped away out the building.

' We'll see.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day…

~ Izzy's POV~  
  
I strolled down the hall towards the school cafeteria. I was to meet my friend Andrew at our usual table. After getting my tray, I sat down next to him.

" Hey," he greeted sadly.

" What's wrong with you?"

" Oh nothing."

I just shrugged it off. One thing I learned about Andrew is that if he has problems and doesn't want to share it with anybody, it's better not to push it. I picked up my fork and started eating my mashed potatoes and chicken.

" So, what happened in Debate?" he asked me after a few minutes of silence.

" Ehh," I replied. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about what happened in Debate.

I saw Andy smirked from the corner of my eyes. " That bad, huh?"

" Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned. I suddenly lost my appetite.

" Oh come on man. I'm sure you could spare some details. You don't have to be embarrassed that you lost to Yolie Innuoe." I could tell he was trying not to laugh out loud by the look of mirth in his green eyes.

I glared at him. " Rub it in, why don't you?"

He couldn't contain in his laughter anymore. He burst out laughing, attracting unwanted attention towards our table. I shook my head. He knows exactly how I felt about losing, especially to Yolie, and he isn't helping at all!

" Some friend you are," I muttered as I stood up to dump my tray. He followed me and he continued to laugh. 

" So what was the topic that you guys debated on? ' Should guys always bring condoms when going on parties'," he joked after his laughing fit. (AN: Sorry guys, but I'm not on Debate, so I really don't know what sorts of topics they talk about. And I do know they compete with other schools, but for this fic, they're competing with each other.)

I rolled my eyes. " You know, I would really appreciate it if you use the term ' protection' instead of… I don't even want to say it!" I exclaimed disgusted.

No, I'm not gay if that's what you're thinking. But things like that nauseate me. Andrew can have the sickest humor sometimes. We returned to our table and waited for the bell to ring.

Andrew was quiet for a few minutes, which I am very thankful for. 

" Oh-uh," Andrew whispered as he quickly sat up. Since I was sitting across from him, I didn't see what he saw.

" Huh?" I asked. He didn't answer me. Instead, he kept his gaze fixed on something behind my back. Or rather, someone.

I turned around just to be greeted by Yolie's jovial face. I groaned. 

' Here it comes,' I thought miserably.

" Hey Andrew!" she greeted cheerfully. 

" Yolie! What's up!" my ' friend' replied. I really don't have any problem about Andrew's other friends except Yolie. I just don't get how he can befriend a pompous snob like her.

" Hey Izzy," she said in disgust. She sat beside Andrew and smiled at him. I tried not to groan this time.

" So," she sighed, " did you hear what happened in Debate?"

Andrew tried to look innocent. " No," he lied. " What happened?"

She squealed. I rolled my eyes, which of course she didn't notice.

" Oh, we debated whether or not high school students should be driving. And you know what? My team won!"

Andrew smiled at her. " Wow! That's great Yolie."

' I can't take anymore of this,' my mind screamed.

" I'm going," I announced. But unfortunately, Andrew was too caught up to what Yolie was saying that he didn't hear. Frustrated, I stormed out the lunchroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

:: Andrew's POV::

" My team won!" Yolie squealed.

" Wow! That's great Yolie. Congratulations."

" Thank you," she said shyly.

I like Yolie. We've been friends since we were in seventh grade. I really don't see how Izzy could hate her. Yeah I know the reason why, but the problem with these two is that they never try to get to know someone for who they are. Well, that is, if they're as smart as they are. I don't know how I became friends with two of the most competitive people in the world. I swear they drive me nuts.

" Are you listening?" I heard Yolie speaking to me. 

I broke out of my reverie. " Huh?" I asked dumbly.

" The bell just rang," she informed me. " I said are you coming or not?"

I blushed. " Oh. Sorry," I apologized. " Let's go."

When we exited the cafeteria, I just realized that Izzy was no where in sight. I frowned.

" Have you seen Izzy?" I asked Yolie.

" Ugh. No," she answered. Just the mention of Izzy's name sicken her. but then again, it's the same case with Izzy.

" I really don't get how you can be friends with that creep," she continued. " I mean, he's an arrogant jerk."

I didn't say anything. Why bother? She won't listen to me anyway. We walked towards music class in silence. That's when all the trouble started.

*******************************

*Yolie's POV*

" I mean, he's an arrogant jerk," I told Andrew. I know it hurts him to hear me call his friend a jerk, but I can't help it. Izzy just gets into my nerves. His perfection unnerve me. 

We strolled down the hall in silence. We were on our way to music class, fifth period, when we ran into somebody. Izzy.

" Can I talk to you Andrew?" he asked, pretending not to notice my presence.

Andrew was about to answer him when I interrupted.

" Oh my, look at the time Andrew. We have to get going if we don't want to be late for music class."

I heard Izzy growled. 

' Oh-uh,' I thought. ' Looks like trouble.'

I turned to face him and smirked.

********************************

~ Izzy's POV~

I growled. She has gone way too far this time. First, she interrupted our conversation during lunchtime, which forced me to leave, now she's preventing me to talk to my friend?! I don't think so. That's not going to happen.

I saw her smirked. That was the last straw. Losing in Debate I can handle. Interruption during lunch is no problem, but this? She's actually enjoying this!

" What's your problem Innuoe!" I blurted out a little too loud. 

I know, I know. Picking a fight with a girl is not a very gentlemanly behavior, but can you blame me? I was already upset as it is, and her actions were just making it worst. She stared at me, unafraid. 

" Does it look like I have a problem?" she asked calmly. 

" Yeah!"

She smiled. Obviously, she's enjoying this confrontation. She didn't say anything, so I continued.

" So, if you're through being a jerk, I would really appreciate it if you would just stay out of my life and let me talk to my friend!"

She stared at me hatefully. I saw tears slowly forming in her eyes, but I didn't care. I saw Andrew from the corner of my eyes with a look of total surprise and disbelief. I returned my gaze on Yolie who had walked slowly towards me. Then she raised her right hand and slapped me across the face. Hard. I looked at her with wide eyes.

Unfortunately, Mr. Hawking our principal, happened to turn the corner and saw the whole thing.

***********************************

AN: Sorry guys, but I have to leave you there. Don't worry, cause the last part of this story will be out soon. I'm working on it. please review. I know it sucks, but I tried.

BYE AND GOD BLESS EVERYBODY!

~angel joy87~ 


	2. Deal!

****

Rivals 

AN: Hey guys! It's me again. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You guys are the best! *sobs*

Anyway, hope you guys like this. Oh yeah, this is an AU. I forgot to mention that in the first part.

Disclaimer: I…I-I…don't… ow…own… Di-digi… Digimon! There, I said it! Don't sue me, please!

**__**

Part 2: Deal!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Yolie's POV*

" So," he went rambling on when I didn't say anything. " If you're through being a jerk, I would really appreciate it if you would just stay out of my life and let me talk to my friend!"

That hit me hard. One more thing to add to my endless list of things to hate him for. I felt my eyes started to water and tried to push it back. I saw Izzy shift his gaze to Andrew and back to me. Slowly and dangerously, I made my way towards him. 

The next thing that happened was a blur to me. Or maybe it was just my eyes. Anyway, the next thing I knew was Izzy staring at me with a look of disbelief in his wide, dark eyes.

" Don't ever call me a jerk," I warned, tears streaming down my face. " You don't know anything about me! You don't have any right to assume anything!" 

" Heh," Izzy chuckled softly while massaging his stinging cheek. " I know that you're heartless and selfish enough to take Andrew away from me!"

" What in blazes is going on here?!" a deep voice roared behind me. I turned around, and so did Izzy, just to see our principal, Mr. Hawking.

' Oh-uh, looks like detention,' I panicked as the word TROUBLE kept repeating in my mind.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

:: Andrew's POV::

" What in blazes is going here?!" a voice I've heard everyday for the past three and a half years in the announcements, almost shattered my eardrums. 

I knew it. I knew this argument would only lead to trouble! Why didn't I step in and break it up before it had gotten worst? I knew that Izzy and Yolie are two very hotheaded people, so why didn't I stop them? What kind of friend am I?!

I let my gaze travel from the heated war of Yolie and Izzy to Mr. Hawking, our principal. He's a burly man with disheveled graying hair, and piercing azure eyes with glasses. You know, an average principal in a suit.

He's staring at the two combatants with a look of disbelief etched on his features. Both Izzy and Yolie turned away from each other and fixed their gaze towards Mr. Hawking.

The principal cleared his throat before plastering a feign smile and said, " Well, all that can be explained in my office, won't it?"

You could say that both Izzy and Yolie looked surprised. Yeah right! Their faces were expressionless and as white as ghosts! I saw Yolie's brown eyes fill with tears once again.

" Bu-" she started to protest.

" Mr. Lovejoy, you can accompany me to my office as well," Mr. Hawking stated, ignoring Yolie while turning to me.

I was about to reason with him when my friends intervened.

" But he's got nothing to do with this!" they cried in unison.

' Well, at least they agreed on something,' I thought, rather relieved. 

But as soon as the words came out of their mouth, they once again faced one another and glared.

' But then again, maybe not.'

" Well then," The burly principal interrupted after moment of silence, " I guess it's just the three of us then. Come now, Mr. Izumi, Ms. Inuoe."

So both of them followed Mr. Hawking reluctantly, leaving me all alone to be stared at by our 'audience'.

~*

~ Izzy's POV~

I dragged my feet towards Room 120, which is the destination of my doom. 

' Oh, why did I have to open my big mouth?' I kept asking myself that since yesterday. ' Now I have a Saturday detention!'

Yes you heard right. I, Izzy Izumi, the person with highest GAP in all my classes (except Biology, because Yolie and I are tied) have detention. Man! I hadn't been in trouble since… ever! Well, not considering that time when I did an experiment on my sister's goldfish five years ago. I had her chasing me down the street with those rented bulldogs she have. I wasn't even aware you could rent dogs at that time. (AN: I'm not sure if you could rent dogs, probably not, but it's really cute to picture a chibi Izzy being chase by dogs! Please don't flame me for saying that!)

Finally, I reached 120. I took in a deep breath, knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Mr. Hawking opened the door and let me in. I surveyed the room for an open space but it seems like the only open spot was by Yolie. The other seats were occupied by some troublemakers who have detention as well. 

Definitely not my type of people. 

" Glad you showed up Mr. Izumi. Now, since you and Ms. Inuoe get along so well, you can sit by her," Mr. Hawking announced, while he took his seat in the front of the room

Unwillingly, I made my way through the room and towards the empty seat, which is way in the back of the room. I managed to steal a few glances at her. She looked really beat up. She probably spent her entire night crying her eyes out because they're swelling and still a little red.

I felt really bad all of a sudden. I mean, obviously she's never had detention before like I do. After thinking for a moment, I took out a small scrap piece of paper and scribbled something on it. Then I tapped her softly on the shoulder and handed her the note.

~*

*Yolie's POV*

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see the guy I hate the most at that moment, holding out a piece of paper. I snatched it from his hand and turned away from him. I knew I should've ripped it up, but hey. I was curious. I cautiously opened the paper, as if I was expecting a snake to jump out of the tiny thing. Which I did. You never know what kinds of stuff go through that little mind of his.

But instead of finding a snake, which was impossible anyway considering the fact that the paper was just as big as a gum wrapper, I found, or rather read a five-letter word.

**SORRY **was scribbled in Izzy's neat handwriting.

I really thought that was sweet, but the fact that he was the reason I got detention in the first place once again surfaced and my anger returned. I was about to write him back a note telling him to get lost or something, when Mr. Hawking started talking. 

" I never knew, well, expected, that I would see the day you two," he looked over to my direction, indicating he's talking about me, " would be in the same room as these guys. Right before Spring Break at that!"

He's talking as if nobody's in the room except us three! How embarrassing! 

" Yeah well, we troublemakers are like family. We get new members everyday," retorted Charles, my partner in Biology. He's that kind of person who gets into some kind of trouble almost everyday. 

I must admit that the first time I saw him, I thought he was kind of cute. He has this wavy blonde hair and beautiful catlike emerald eyes. But, he's a scalawag. That's the downfall. 

Charles' friends, who were also in detention, laughed at his remark. I saw Jimmy, blonde and blue-eyed, high-fived him for that smart retort. Ugh, boys can be really immature. (AN: No offense to all boys. That's the way _this _Yolie thinks. Please do not flame me.)

" Thank you for sharing that information, Mr. Anderson. However-"

" Mr. Hawking, there's someone on the phone for you," a voice over the P.A. (AN: Is that what it was? I forgot.) cut him short.

" Thank you, Ms. Read. I'll be right there," Mr. Hawking answered. He stood up from his seat and told us, " Behave yourselves." 

Then he was out the door. 

" Hey sweetie," said the guy in front of me as soon as Mr. Hawking was out. I know him from study hall. His name's Austin, black hair and dark brown eyes with a strong jaw like his friend Charles. 

I cocked an eyebrow. " Excuse me?"

" Wanna bail outta here?" he said while a devious smile crossed his face.

I tried not to vomit in front of him.

" No thanks," I replied, taking a copy of **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**. (AN: Love Harry Potter!)

" Oh come on. You don't have to be a goody-two-shoes (AN: ?) all the time," he told me as he grabbed my wrist.

" Let go of me," I demanded.

He ignored my order and turned towards Charles and his gang who have jumped out of their seats without me knowing.

" Hey Charles!" Austin yelled, which is totally unnecessary since he's only a few feet away from him. " Looks like Ms. Smarty-pants want to join the club."

Charles, along with his followers (including their girlfriends, might I add), sauntered to our direction.

" Really?" Charles smirked as he stopped in front of me.

' Oh no, oh no, oh no.'

~*

~Izzy's POV~

" Really?" Charles, a guy from Biology, sneered. 

I had my nose buried in a book, pretending to read so they wouldn't suspect I was listening. Of course, I couldn't see a thing, which is pretty annoying since I wanted to see what they're doing. But I know I'm already in much trouble as it is, and getting caught between this school squabble will only make it worst.

" Let go of me!" I heard Yolie pleaded once again. 

I'm guessing that whoever's holding her got a pretty good grip.

" So," continued Charles, ignoring Yolie's plea, " decided to become one of us, huh? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad, bad, girl."

' Okay, that's it! I can't take it anymore! I have to look!' my mind screamed.

Slowly, I lifted my head and looked at them in the corner of my eyes. It's not that easy to be sneaky since I was only a few inches away from them. 

There, surrounded by ugly, scary, smirking faces of Charles, his gang, and their girlfriends (put it all together, it spells **TROUBLE**) was Yolie Inuoe. Gosh those girls must be desperate to have those males as their boyfriends. But then again, those female breed aren't those type to die for. At least not to me.

Yolie was struggling to pry her wrist from her captor's grasp. 

' I should help her,' I suddenly thought. ' I mean, so what if she's as smart as I am and I hate her? Nobody deserves to taste the wrath of these guys.'

But then I remembered what she did to me yesterday.

' Huh! Why should I care? She's embarrassed me in front of those students and got me in detention,' my mind stated bitterly. ' Now I'm going to enjoy watching her struggle.' 

As I broke out of my reverie, I noticed that the black haired dude had let go of Yolie and handed her to Charles. 

" Let me go!" Yolie spat out. I saw her wince in pain as Charles tightened his grip on her. He pulled her closer to him.

" Oh honey!" a feminine voice chided. " You're not really going to hurt her, are you?" 

A girl with jet black curls and clear blue eyes stepped in beside Charles. She stared at Yolie with a look of disgust and jealousy.

" I'm just toying with her Sunni," replied Charles. He leaned towards Sunni and kissed her in the mouth. 

I noticed Yolie staring at them in revulsion. I mean, who wouldn't? Even I feel sick looking at them kiss.

They finally broke off, thank goodness. 

" Charles, let go of me!" Yolie screamed.

" Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do?" he grinned evilly.

" Let her go!!!" I burst out suddenly, jumping out of my seat. 

Whoops, did I just say that out loud? I stared at the group of students huddled up around Yolie. They shifted their gaze from my rival's fearful face to my hard, determined one.

Charles started chuckling softly. 

" Well, well, well. Looks like Mr. I'm-so-smart have some guts after all."

I knew I shouldn't have stepped in! Why couldn't I just shut my big mouth?! Now they're going to cream me! I glanced at Yolie to see her staring at me with confusion and helplessness. 

'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there Iz. Why on Earth are you defending her?' I asked myself.

" He's ignoring you Charles. I think you better show him what you do to get back their attention," Mark, a brunette guy with gray eyes from Study Hall, suggested.

Charles smiled at him and turned back to me. He let go of Yolie and pushed her to the desk behind her, making the girl flinch.

" Fight! Fight! Fight!" those idiots chanted. Blondie (Charles, obviously) strolled towards me like a lion waiting for the right moment to pounce on its prey.

" Alright!" a very familiar voice boomed throughout the entire room. 

My eyes traveled towards the door where Mr. Hawking had just entered. Luckily, he was busy reading a newspaper to notice the event that was about to occur if he hadn't interrupted. The principal looked up from his newspaper to see all his detention students standing around, frozen. 

" What's going on?" he asked.

~* 

*Yolie's POV*

" What's going on here?" Mr. Hawking inquired as he look around the room for an answer 

" Oh, you know. Making friends with the new members of the family," Charles replied simply.

Mr. Hawking was silent for a moment.

" Right," he scoffed. " I'm not that gullible Mr. Anderson. Take your seats!"

All of us took our seats and the room fell silent once again. I guess Charles and his friends don't want to spend another Saturday in school. Frankly, I don't either. 

I massaged my wrist which is still throbbing from Charles metal grip. I swear he doesn't know how to treat a lady properly. I glanced at Izzy in the corner of my eyes. I still can't believe what he did. I mean, it puzzles me that he defended me. Me! His rival.

I suddenly felt all warm inside, but I tried to ignore it.

I grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper. I scribbled the word **THANKS **and folded it in half. I tapped him on the shoulders to get his attention. He turned his dark eyes away from the book he's reading, and looked up to me. I smiled gratefully at him and gave him the note. I looked away from him as he read it and pretend to read my book.

****

" Hey," I heard him whisper.

I bent my head slightly to the side so I'm looking at him

" We-well," he stuttered. " You-you're welcome." I smiled.

" And you know, since we're stuck here in this room with these psychos," I couldn't help but grin at that, " we might as well get along. So, what do you say?"

I leaned forward to him and whispered in his ear, " You got yourself a deal."

~*

AN: The End! *evil laughter*

I'm just kidding, please don't be mad. I decided to break this story into four parts. What can I say, I suddenly got inspiration. I hope this chapter didn't suck. If you don't like it, please just email me at [usa_joy4@yahoo.com][1]

Thank you!

Bye and God Bless!

~angel joy87~ 

   [1]: mailto:usa_joy4@yahoo.com



	3. Stranded

AN: Sup minna! This is yet another chapter of Rivals. Thank you for all the people that read and review it. You guys know who you are. I'm really glad you like it so far. Thank you! 

Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of doing this, aren't you? Okay… *grumbles*… I don't own Digimon. Tide, Clorox, and Coke doesn't belong to me either ^_~! 

Rivals 

Part 3: Stranded

~*

::Andrew's POV::

" No way Izumi! The room is mine, so back off!" Yolie's shout can be heard all the way to town. Alright I was exaggerating, but this is way too embarrassing. I bet the neighbors, who're about five miles away from here, can hear them fight! 

I poked my head inside the guestroom where Izzy and Yolie were about ready to throw something at each other. That is, if they can find something hard enough to knock the other one unconscious. After all, these people have skulls made of metal. Well, not that I've seen it or anything, but you know what I mean.

" Look," Izzy told Yolie mildly which surprised me. A lot. " Let's talk about this like civilized human beings, alright?"

Obviously they haven't acknowledged my presence yet, so what did I do? Exactly. I slowly took my head back out in the hallway and listened carefully as my friends try to settle this like " civilized beings". Huh! We'll see. Civilized, they probably mean spitting at each other's faces and telling them they have the right to stay in the room. Prepare for World War III people. 

Funny because I didn't hear Yolie protest and say something like, " I'll show you civilized. This fist will show you civilized!"

I frowned but shrugged it off and continued to listen. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall was the only thing I heard before Izzy spoke up again. They probably took a seat on the bed or something.

" Now," he started, " there's no need for you to blow my head off because of some stupid reason."

Could this really be happening? Izzy? The same redhead guy from school who despises my friend Yolie? Same Izzy that always say, " She's a real pain!". The one that hates to lose, especially to her? Is being calm and gentle and almost soothing while talking to his rival?!?!?!?!

I would've given anything to have a vase or a bat or something hard to knock myself down and hopefully get myself out of this dream. Or nightmare. However you look at it. I mean, Izzy and Yolie talking to one other without ripping each other's head off? It's unheard of! Totally bizarre! Insane! Freaky! And it's starting to scare me. Sure I've wondered what life would be like if all four of us, including my girlfriend of course, are friends. But this. This is just creeping me out.

Yolie spoke up, breaking off my thoughts. 

" I'm sorry," she sighed.

Okay, now I know I can die of a heart attack. My mouth fell open and practically reached the cold, bare floor, while my eyes widen as big as Ping-Pong balls. 

Surely I've heard her wrong, right? She probably said get lost or get out of my room or something. But Izzy's reply confirmed that I have heard right. That this is indeed reality, not a dream.

" That's okay."

~*

*Yolie's POV*

" That's okay," he replied sincerely. 

I smiled at him genuinely. A smile I've gotten use to giving him after that whole detention incident. 

Okay, to make a long story short, Izzy and I have came up with this agreement to get along. Just that day. You know, since we're stuck with a bunch of psychos, as Izzy had " kindly" put it, in detention. I was glad we survived the day without a single scratch.

Apparently, the agreement lasted all through the following week. Our last week of school before Spring Break. I found out that he's not that bad at all. He can be funny when he feels like it. I should know because he spent almost the entire Saturday afternoon hanging around with me and telling me hilarious stories like, when his sister chased him down the street with those rented dogs. Sure we still yell a little and get to each other's throat sometimes, but other than that, we just ignore each other and smile at one another when we bump into each other in the hall. 

Then one night, Andrew called me and asked me if I want to spend Spring Break with him and Mina, his girlfriend, at his uncle's cabin. I was ecstatic to say the least. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do. Except maybe take care of my 8-year-old brother during our time off. Somehow babysitting did not appeal as fun to me like to others do. Well, if anybody actually like babysitting, which I highly doubt that there are plenty.

When Andrew picked me up, I all but jumped out of the car, because right there in the back was my not-so-former rival (yes, he's still my rival, kind of). Izzy Izumi. I was raving mad. I mean, Andy could've told me he was coming. But it seems that Izzy didn't know about it either which confused me.

" Okay, let me explain," Andrew had told us. " When I called you," he turned to look at me, " I just got off the phone with Izzy who had said he didn't want to go. That he had plans." He glared at Izzy, which made me giggle slightly.

" After I talked to you," he continued, turning to face me once again, " Izzy called me saying he changed his mind."

" So, why didn't you call me back?" I asked suspiciously.

" I thought you'll be mad at me about inviting him," he said nervously. I guess he's expecting me or Izzy to shout at him or something. I really couldn't blame him, can I? When Izzy and I didn't reply, Andrew eyed us skeptically but didn't say a thing. Then, we drove off.

And then here we are. Inside Andrew's uncle's cabin arguing who should get the guestroom. 

Alright, so maybe that was a long recap.

" Why don't we just alternate?" Izzy finally said after thinking for a few seconds.

I smiled and pretended to consider it for a while.

" Okay." 

~*

~Izzy's POV~

I didn't make an effort to put my clothes in the drawer. After all, we're only going to be here for a week, so why bother? Besides, I think Yolie need them more than I do. Girls always bring those unnecessary items along with them wherever they go. You know, like three bottles of perfume or a gallon of lotion. (AN: We do not!)

At least my sister does. But Yolie's a girl, and all girls are the same. Emotional, sensitive, beings. I really don't know why they always get mushy all the time. Especially when they watch some chick flick. Anyway, I'm way off topic now. 

I saw Yolie hopping down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. I was going in the kitchen to get something to eat when I saw her. She was wearing white shorts and a blue tank top. I can't help but grin as I watch her skip her way out the house. Ever since that Saturday, she's always been smiling at me with that smile I always see her give to her friends. You can guess how precious that is. I mean, It's not everyday you see Yolie Inuoe smile at her rival. (AN: I used the word 'smile' a lot, didn't I?)

' She's pretty, isn't she?' my mind taunted, making me land back to reality with a jolt. I swear I could see it smirking at me. 

I felt my face flushed. Good thing nobody's in the house to see my face turn from tan to beet red. 

' Shut up!' I shot back. Oh, I wanted to erase that smirk off his face so bad! I could care less if I'm being violent.

I continued to make my way to the kitchen to investigate the fridge. My stomach is growling, no, howling now. 

' Here we go again. Onto the denial phase of life. Why can't guys ever admit how they feel? For once man!' it shouted back to me. 

I know I'm going crazy. I mean, I'm having an argument with myself. How I wish I have a more quieter inner voice at that moment. But instead I have this blabbermouth to deal with.

' Denial?!' I asked incredulously. My face was red hot now and smoke was practically coming out of my ears. If only… 

' Yes! Men. I swear they have the thickest skull ever,' it sighed. Now I'm starting to suspect this… mind or thing of mine.

' Do you hate guys?' I couldn't help asking. I waited for a reply, but I got nothing.

Shrugging, I took out a can of Coke and a small piece of brownie. 

After finishing my brownie, I decided to go outside and check the back of the house. Andy said there's a short trail that'll lead me to the ocean. Staying inside this cabin is no fun you know. Besides, Andrew and Mina are in town buying who knows what, and I don't know where Yolie went, so apparently I'm alone. 

As I stepped out of the cabin, I noticed a frantic Yolie heading towards my direction.

" Why are you running?" I asked, well shouted actually. It seems that she didn't hear me though, because she was gaining speed. Fast.

" Hey! Watch it!" I cried as I realized what was about to occur. 

~*

*Yolie's POV*

" Hey! Watch it!" someone in front of me cried. 

I really didn't have to see who it was. I mean besides me, Izzy's the only one in the cabin. And of course I know his voice. It was this kind of deep, almost soothing, sound that only chosen guys possess. You know, like, when he speaks, you can feel the emotion in it. Just hearing his voice, you'll feel his happiness, frustration, anger, and lo-

" Look what you did?! Have you gone out of your mind?!" the guy I just collided with, roared. I'm sure you don't need to see his expression to tell if he's angry, because I sure don't.

I slowly opened my eyes, which had been tightly shut during our crash. It wasn't that surprising to see him underneath me, trying to wiggle his way out. He really did look furious. And wet.

I quickly stood up, blushing madly. Well, you know, about crashing into him. Me and my clumsiness. Unlike me however, he took his time to brush himself off and straighten his outfit. I was speechless. Nothing. Zip. His white polo shirt was soaked with some brown substance, which turned out to be Coke, as I saw him crush the can with his hands.

" Oh no," I moaned. " Oh gosh I'm so sorry. Here, let me clean that up for you," I offered as I started to " clean" his shirt with my hands. What can I do? I didn't have a towel or handkerchief to offer him.

Izzy grabbed my hands rather harshly and shouted, " just leave it okay?!"

I felt eyes starting to sting, but I tried to push the tears that were threatening to spill any second. He's making my situation even worse. And all because I accidentally bumped into him, making his soda spill all over his shirt? Not that I blame him for being mad.

But there was no way I'm going to let him see how weak I am. No way I'm going to let him hurt me again like he did a couple of days ago in the hallway.

" I was just helping," I whispered.

I heard him sigh in frustration.

" Well don't."

That was it! I'm tired of this! I have to defend myself because no else will.

" Fine!" I replied before turning to the door, yanking it open and slamming it in front of his face.

~*

~Izzy's POV~

Okay, so maybe I was a little harsh on her. Alright, really harsh. But I didn't mean to. It's just…

To tell the truth, I don't know what has gotten into me. It was only Coke after all. Nothing Tide and Clorox can't handle. That was really, really mean of me. Totally horrible, and way out of line. I blame that inner voice of mine for putting all that stuff in my head. I'm willing to bet that was why I exploded.

It's been almost two hours since she had locked herself in the guestroom. I didn't try to disturb her just yet cause she probably needs to cool off a little bit. But I was planning to apologize. It was my fault and I'm the idiot, I should apologize. I have to apologize.

It started raining really hard. It's more like a storm actually. I really need to start paying attention to the news. And to think I was actually planning to go to the beach. 

I looked at my watch. It read 6:05 in the evening. I was beginning to worry about Andrew and Mina. They won't be able to get home in this weather, that was for sure, but I just hoped they're alright. 

I sighed heavily. Two hours had passed since our argument. 

' Maybe I should check on her,' I wondered. I jumped off the sofa where I was laying, totally bored as ever, when a loud thunder crashed, practically shaking the whole cabin. 

" I just hope the electricity doesn't go off," I muttered to myself. And as if on cue, the lights went out. Great. I'm stuck here in a cabin, in the pouring rain, with no electricity, and whose only company was upstairs furious at me. Some Spring Break. A real blast. 

I carefully made my way to the kitchen, stumbling now and then. Miraculously, I reached the kitchen without breaking a thing on my way. I felt around for the drawer where the flashlights and candles were. Lucky for me, Andy showed me where it was before he and Mina left.

Getting my hands on the only flashlight I could find, I turned it on quickly. Guess what? It didn't work. I tried switching it on and off a couple more times but I didn't even see a spark. One thing I don't understand is why store a flashlight if it doesn't work? Did they even change the batteries or check the bulb?

I didn't waste time to check. I just grabbed a candle from the drawer and a lighter. After a couple of tries, I finally had it lit. And the lighter? You guessed it. The thing's out of gas. I should tell Andrew to buy batteries and matches the next time he goes to town. The drawer's practically overflowing with candles, but without anything to light it with, it's nothing! 

I found this really cool, old-fashion lantern on the counter and lit it with my candle. Now, it's much better.

I went up the stairs quickly towards the guestroom. I'm really getting worried, I know I am, which did not make me happy at all. I mean, why am I worried about her anyway? I bet she's just fine without me.

' You know, your head is much thicker than I thought.'

Wow! Guess who, or what, just said that.

' Oh, so now you're back?' I asked myself. Really, when we get back, I'm going to a psychiatrist. 

I was surprised to see that the door to the room was slightly ajar and a faint, yellow light was coming out of the room. I went closer to the door. Grabbing the handle, I prepared to open it quietly when a sound stopped me. Was that crying? 

I took in a deep breath. I scolded myself that it was just the wind.

' Stop scaring yourself Izumi!' 

Then I heard it again. I felt the hair on my arms rise. I was starting to think this cabin's haunted. 

" Yolie?" I whispered as I slowly opened the door to her room. Well, our room to be exact.

I didn't get an answer. Okay, so maybe she's still mad at me. Another loud crash of thunder was heard and the muffled crying became louder. Now, I'm totally freaked. I pushed open the door and shut loudly behind me, breathing hard, trying not to shout like a little girl. That would not be pretty. 

" Ah!" Yolie yelped, making me snap my head to her direction. " What are you doing?!"

" Di-didn't you hear it?!" I gasped. She just shook her head and took a seat on the bed, where I assume, she was resting before I made my classy entrance.

" Whe-where did you get the candle?" I asked, forgetting the " ghost" for a moment. 

I went and sat beside her, which she didn't mind at all, and looked at her. Unfortunately, she looked away from me, which proves only one thing: she's still mad.

Sighing, I reached out for her hands and held it gently in my own. She didn't refuse, but she kept her face away from me so I couldn't see.

Turning my eyes back to our joined hands, I started, " Listen, Yolie. I am so sorry about what happened. I-I didn't know what came over me. It was cruel and horrible, and I just want you to know I'm sorry."

~*

*Yolie's POV*

I tried to keep the tears from falling. I was touched by his apology, but that's not the real reason I'm crying.

I didn't say anything after he finished. I just kept my face hidden in the shadows so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes, which keeps falling down like the heavy rain outside.

" Hey," Izzy whispered. He pulled his hands away from mine and gently touched my face, gesturing for me to face him, which I didn't at first. Hesitating, I turned my head to his direction, but kept my eyes fixed on my lap.

" What's wrong?" he queried, worry evident on his voice. 

His voice again. Why do I like his voice so much? I didn't before. 

Maybe it's because it's not the usual insulting sound I hear sneering at me when our hatred for each other was still immense. After that Saturday, that loathing decreased. And his voice was replaced by deep, gentle sound that makes you feel calm. Warm. And loved. 

I finally raised my eyes to meet his, tears still sliding down my cheeks like crystals.

" Why are you crying?"

" No-nothing," I choked out, as Izzy wiped my tears away with his thumb.

" Tell me," he insisted. " Maybe I can help you."

" No-no you can't!" I sobbed, shutting my eyes in attempt to close him out of my mind.

I felt Izzy wrapped his arms around my shoulders and crushed my body into his, while I weep. 

~*

~ Izzy's POV~

I don't know what's happening to her. It wasn't because of what happened, was it? I hope not, because I'll feel more guilty than I already do. She's miserable because of me! 

I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her delicate form into mine while she cried. What was I suppose to do? She sure doesn't look like she wants to talk.

" Please," I begged her. " Please tell me. Is it me? I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

Can you believe I was actually begging her? About a week ago, I could care less about her. What's wrong with me? Have I totally lost it?

" N-no, it-it's not you," she choked out while she slowly raised her head to look at me. 

" Um… would you like me to get you some water?" I offered, wiping away her tears once again and giving her a warm, friendly smile.

" Yeah. Tha-that'd be great," she replied, returning my smile with her teary one.

I slowly left her side and ran downstairs, my lantern in hand. When I finally got the glass of water, I quickly went upstairs, careful not to ran into anything in the dark. Another loud thunder crash hit just before I reached the bedroom, which almost made me scream. That would've been really embarrassing since I was only a few feet from the door and Yolie will probably hear if I did. After taking a few deep breaths, I resumed walking, only to find Yolie on the bed, arms hugging her legs tightly, and crying. Again.

I frowned. She's mumbling something, I can hear it.

" It's only rain. It-it's only rain. It's only rain, and it wasn't my fault. It's not my fault," she chanted, burying her face in her legs. 

I was getting really worried now.

" Yolie," I said as I set down the lantern and the glass of water on the night table. " It's alright, I'm here."

Once again, I found myself embracing her petite body close to mine. 

" It's only rain. It's only rain and it wasn't my fault…" she kept chanting.

" Yeah. Yes, it is. I mean, no, no it's not your fault. Please don't cry," I begged as I felt tears slowly forming in my eyes. She was terrified. I bet that's why she was in such a hurry to get home earlier. But what about the whole it's not my fault thing? What wasn't?

Another deafening crash of thunder shook the house, which left Yolie sobbing even more.

" I-I don't like this!" she cried. " I-I don't like this Izzy!" 

" No. No, no, no, no, no. You have to stay with me alright? Do-don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," I assured her, cupping her face with my hands in attempt to calm her down.

" No!" she sobbed. " I-I don't like this! I-Izzy, I-I'm scared."

What am I going to do? She's really terrified of the storm and I don't even know why! 

" It's going to be alright. It'll be alright," murmured as I bury my face into her hair. 

I felt her nod slightly, sniffling, as she snuggled closer to me and fell asleep with glittering tears staining her cheeks.

~*

AN: Ah… End of chapter three. This story gets worst and worst every chapter doesn't it? It's far from over, let me tell you. Far from it. I'm changing it again. This story will now have 6 or 7 parts. I'm so sorry about that! Hope you guys still read it. I'm trying to finish this before school starts, or at least two or more chapters, so don't worry guys, I have plenty of time.

Bye and God Bless guys!

~hugz~

angel joy87


End file.
